The Flying Crown (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the trophy, look here. "The Flying Crown" aired as the third episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It was also produced as the third of season two. Summary hurts his wrist, making him unable to fly in the derby, so is in need of a new partner. The only one who's available is the one-boy team, Prince Hugo. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Prince James * Prince Hugo Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Minimus * Sir Gilliam * Prince Axel (first appearance) * Electra (only appearance) Villains: * Squire Vaughan (first appearance) * Squire Vance (first appearance) Other characters: * Announcer (first appearance) * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Baileywick * Princess Hildegard * Princess Clio * Suzette * Marcie * Prince Zandar (cameo) * Prince Derek * Princess Lakshmi (cameo) * Princess Mae * Princess Penelope * Princess Vivian (cameo) * Prince Chad (cameo) * Prince Jin (no lines; cameo) * King Garrick (first appearance) * Prince Khalid (no lines) * Flora * Fauna (no lines) * Merryweather (no lines) * Prince Hugo's uncle (only time mentioned) * Prince Hugo's grandfather (only time mentioned) Locations * Royal Preparatory Academy ** Flying derby track ** Stables * Junior Knights Academy (mentioned only) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Whistle (first appearance) * Hand fan * Flying Crown Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Huzzah! Huzzah!" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Mircea Kyle Mantta * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Zach Callison as Prince James, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo, Jess Harnell as Sir Gilliam, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Keith Ferguson as Announcer, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Colin Ford as Prince Axel, Harley Graham as Princess Clio, Rose Abdoo as Electra, Sage Ryan as Vaughan & Vance * Additional Voices: Keith Ferguson * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Rossen Varbanov, Heiko Drengenberg, Kurt Anderson, Viki Anderson * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo, Tyler Gentry * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Matthias Bauer * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden, Kelly Hobby-Bishop, Cathy Jones * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Grayson Hunter Goss replaces Colin Ford as the voice of Prince Hugo; with Ford now playing his older brother, Prince Axel, instead. * King Garrick remains unnamed in this episode. His name is not revealed until the season 3 episode "Lord of the Rink". Errors * Hugo was already wearing a team jersey before even knowing he was needed on the team. * Axel showed up shortly after Hugo landed in the fountain but acted like he didn't just see how it happened in the first place. * At the end, when Sofia and Hugo got down from their horses, he was holding the Flying Crown. However, when Amber complimented him and Sofia on how they were in the race, Hugo had his hands behind his back, the Crown having disappeared. But when Axel went up to Hugo, the latter was holding the Crown again. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes